Can Love and Friendship Transcend Time?
by Shirahata Emi
Summary: A young girl awoke to find herself in a strange land, and there, she befriends Naruto and the rest of his friends. Despite their rocky encounter, they have all grown close. Love forms, friendships deepen, but would she be able to keep them?
1. Chapter 1

A blast of cold air swept over her. Shivering, she blindly felt around for her warm blanket. Upon discovering the absence of the blanket, she sat up, eyes wide. She then realized that she wasn't at home in her bed anymore.

She studied her new surroundings. The sun was just about to rise and, under the faint morning light, she noted the many bushes and trees around her. She shivered again and hugged herself as another cold breeze embraced her. It didn't help that she was wearing nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt. She continued to shake, although this time, it was because of fear. There were no animals chattering, and even the leaves on the trees were silent despite the wind. It was _too_ quiet.

"Over there!"

She quickly snapped her head towards the sudden outburst and was startled to see two shiny objects heading straight towards her. With a cry of alarm, she tried to move out of their path, but the objects were faster. A sharp pain went up her right arm, and she gritted her teeth in an effort to block out the pain. Cradling her arm, she ran away, wanting to escape to safety.

While running, she glanced at the objects that had punctured through her skin and muscle. "Shuriken, " she whispered. _Who would have shuriken in this day and age?_

There was a rustle to her side, and before she knew it, she was pulled back and pinned to the ground by a figure in black. "I've got you," he said menacingly.

She closed her eyes to control the tears threatening to pour out, but the pain was too overwhelming and the tears flowed freely. _I'm going to die, _she thought.

"Well? _Well?_ Was it an enemy?" a voice not too far away asked excitedly. She recognized it as the one who had shouted earlier.

"It's _probably _a tree trunk again," a female voice said, exasperated.

She turned her head towards the approaching pair of footstep and opened her eyes. The one who had yelled previously was a blond male who had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. On his face were three scars on each cheek. She was instantly greeted by an image of a fox, and she chuckled a bit despite her pain.

Looking over to the female, she was taken aback by her pink hair and green eyes. Although she had a rather large forehead, she was overall quite pretty.

"_Sasuke! _What are you doing!" she cried out in horror. Her eyes grew wide as she saw this strange, half-clothed girl on her back, pinned to the ground.

The fox boy was equally surprised; his mouth was agape.

_Sasuke, _she thought, and turned her head to face her captor. She was surprised to see that he was a very handsome individual with pale skin, black eyes, and raven black hair. She had no time to marvel, however. The pain returned, full force, and she gasped as the shuriken dug deeper into her arm. She flinched as she felt her blood flowing out freely. With a few more tears shed, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sakura! Sakura! Are you still mad at Sasuke?"

"Huh! I-I'm not mad at _Sasuke_! I was just...surprised..."

"Oh, you bet! Hey, Sasuke! Who knew you had it in you? I was so shocked to see you all over that sexy, half naked...OW!"

"Shut up, you idiot! I thought she was an enemy because of your stupidity!"

"That's right, Naruto!"

"B-but I..."

As they argued, the girl slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and sat up, finding herself in a bed. She had also noticed that her arm was bandaged.

"Hey! _Hey! _She's awake!" The fox boy and the pink-haired girl crowded around the bed. Sasuke stayed where he was, his back turned to her.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Why are you here?"

The girl, still remembering previous events, began to feel scared.

"What do you want with my Sasu-,"

"Now, now, Sakura, Naruto," an adult voice interrupted. "She had just woken up."

"Master Kakashi!" they cried. "You're late!"

She observed this gray-haired man who had just appeared out of nowhere. He really did look like a _kakashi. _His disheveled hair feigned the appearance of a scarecrow. His face was partially covered by a face mask, and a headband was over one eye. He looked friendly enough though, and she relaxed.

He smiled. "Let's just say I wandered off the path of life ."

The pink-haired girl scowled. "You _always_ say that when you're late! Your nose will grow longer!"

"Yeah! Yeah! You're a horrible liar, Master!" the fox boy joined in.

She noticed that Sasuke was silent during this exchange. _He's so serious..._she thought.

Master Kakashi turned towards her. "Glad to see you are awake," he said. "I'm Kakashi, and these are my students." He indicated the three. "Go ahead. Introduce yourselves."

The fox boy introduced himself enthusiastically. "My name is Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! I love ramen, plain or with miso...well, any kind of ramen, and-"

"My turn," the pink-haired girl cut in.

"Aw...," Naruto pouted.

"I'm Sakura, and I want to know _who_ you are and _what_ you want with _my _Sasuke!" she tersely said.

Noticing Sakura emphasized _my, _it clicked in her mind that she had a crush on him.

"I'm _not_ yours, Sakura," Sasuke sighed. "Well, my name is Sasuke." He then remained silent.

The silence was broken by Kakashi. "Naruto? Sasuke? You won't even apologize for attacking her?"

"Sorry," they murmured softly, sounding ashamed.

"Well, now it's your turn!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's your name? Why were you half-dressed?"

"_Naruto..._," Master Kakashi sighed.

She looked down. "My name is Airi...I'm not sure how I got here. I was sleeping at home, in my bed, which explains the clothing...," She blushed.

"And then? And then?" Naruto seemed eager to hear her story.

" It was cold. So I woke up and found out that I wasn't at home anymore, but here." Airi paused. "What is this place called, anyway?"

"_This_, for your information, is Konohagakure," announced Sakura. "Where do _you_ come from?"

"I come from a country called the United States..." Airi began.

"_Never heard of it_," Sakura remarked with a sneer.

Tired of this snobby girl's rude remarks, Airi snapped back. "Well, _I've_ never heard of Konohagakure before now, so you can stop acting so high and mighty!"

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head. "Please do try to get along..." he started, then stopped. "Oh, yeah...," he scratched his head. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke? It's noon. You guys need to do your daily mission."

Naruto was shocked. "But Master! Airi will be alone if we leave her! And besides, it's lunchtime! _Eating _time! We need to make something for Airi to eat!"

Kakashi smiled. "It's alright Naruto. I'll stop by with her lunch while you all do your mission. And while I'm at it, I'll also bring her some clothes." Turning to Airi, he asked, "Would that be alright?"

"Please don't go through so much trouble! You're already doing so much for me...dressing my wound, allowing me to stay here for a while..."

Naruto jumped up excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Airi! This is my place! Please feel free to look around and stay as long as you want!" He smiled his famous fox grin. "I'm so happy! This way I'll have company, and I won't be bored as often!"

"She's definitely _imposing_ on us," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her, Airi thanked Naruto for his generosity.

They stood up and got ready to leave.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well then, I'll see you later Airi!"

"...Later." Sasuke said.

Naruto was a bit surprised. Sakura, on the other hand, was absolutely devastated. _Later!_, she thought. _What does he mean, 'Later'_? She flashed Airi a jealous look.

Taking no notice of Sakura's glare, Airi cheerfully said goodbye and wished them luck on today's mission. She was sure that everything would be explained later. All the missions, their weapons, their village, everything, and she looked forward to talking with Naruto later.

_Well_, Airi thought when they left, _they seemed like nice people...except for Sakura that is, but I'm sure it's just because she loves Sasuke so much, and wouldn't want to lose him to anyone..._

Suddenly feeling tired, she laid back down on the bed. She drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Airi yawned. Sitting up, she saw a bento box and a pack of newly bought clothes to her side. She smiled. _I would have to thank Kakashi for this later_. After locating the bathroom and washing her face, she opened the pack of clothes. She was amazed at how beautiful the outfit looked. The top was a halter, made of red silk, and a black fishnet overlapped it. A pair of short black shorts was next, and a blood red long skirt with slits coming all the way to her hips complimented it. Then came a black obi-styled belt and arm bands. _Wow_, she thought, _Kakashi seems to have a great sense of style then... _At last, she put on a cute pair of sandals.

Fully dressed, she combed back her long brown hair with her fingers. Her stomach growled, and she laughed. "I guess I'll eat now." While she ate, she noticed that many scrolls were scattered around Naruto's floor. She picked one up and started to read. It contained a spell or something of some sort. _Huh_, she thought. _This is pretty simple to follow_. She decided to try it out after eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Finished with his mission, Naruto eagerly hurried home. It was past six, and he was getting hungry, He planned to bring Airi to his favorite ramen place for dinner. Well, he thought, if she's like to eat ramen, that is. He ran up the stairs to his home and barged through the front door.

"Hey! Airi! Airi! Let's g-," he stopped as soon as he saw her. She was laying on the floor, face down, and next to her was an open scroll.

Upon recognizing its contents, he gasped. "_The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" he exclaimed. He ran over to where she lay and felt her neck for a pulse. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a steady beat.

"I guess she didn't attempt to follow the directions," he murmured gratefully, knowing fully well that she would have perished, as she was not even a ninja. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu required an exclusive amount of chakra and stamina. Anyone other than the Hokage, Master Kakashi and a few other selected ninja such as himself may be lethally hurt. I really do need to fix up my place, he thought as he gathered his scrolls. He was nearly done when Airi stirred from her deep slumber.

Seeing Naruto, she sat up immediately. With a smile on her face, she greeted Naruto. "Welcome back! How did your mission go?" Before he could answer, she continued. "Naruto! Guess what!"

"What?" he asked, curious to know what could have made her so happy.

"I was reading your scroll on the..." she struggled to remember. "Oh, yeah! I was reading your scroll on the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and I wanted to try it out, so I-"

"But you didn't." Naruto finished for her, chuckling.

Airi looked confused. "Huh? No, I decided to try it out!" She grinned oddly similar to Naruto's famous fox grin. "It was strangely easy to understand! I practiced it while you were out!"

During the time she was speaking, Naruto gaped at her. Airi laughed at his expression.

"No. Way." He was apparently in a state of disbelief.

"Yes way!" she burst out. "I'll show you!" She then stood up and produced ten doppelgangers.

He gazed up at her in admiration, and his face lit up into a huge smile. "You have _got_ to show that to Master Kakashi!"

Airi felt proud of her accomplishment.

"Oh, yea! Hey! Let's talk at the ramen place!" His stomach growled. "Ha ha! I'll race you?"

"Sure!"

They ran out into the street at full speed. Naruto, being a ninja, was much faster than Airi, but she did her best to keep him in sight for fear of getting lost. She had noticed the disapproving glares the villagers shot at Naruto and their puzzled expression when they saw her running after him. At that moment, she didn't care. She felt happy and free.

When they had reached the shop, they were greeted by a cheerful young waitress. "Hi there, Naruto!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. An old man grunted and nodded at them.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned, happiness taking over his features.

"Ooooh! Naruto! Who is this beautiful young woman?" she asked, referring to Airi.

Airi blushed. She wasn't used to people calling her beautiful.

"This is Airi!" Naruto burst out, eager to introduce his new friend.

"Hello," Airi said nervously.

"Well, hello there!" The young woman smiled. "Well then, come on, come on!" She ushered them to a nearby table. "Let's get you two something to eat now shall we?" She then quickly hurried away.

The people from nearby tables turned to them. Coldly looking at Naruto, they stood up and left. Soon, their entire section was deserted.

Airi stayed quiet. From Naruto's downcast eyes, she knew he felt depressed. She didn't know the reason for their condescending behavior, but she had a feeling that it wasn't Naruto himself they hated, but something else.

"Well anyways," he began. "You have _got _to come with us tomorrow for our mission!" His fox grin came back. "These boring D-ranked missions would go by faster if we could both do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"'D-ranked'?"

"Yeah...they're the _lowest_, most _boring_ missions of all time." He sighed. "They could be anything from weeding to babysitting. I can't _believe_ we got stuck with them _again_!"

Airi laughed. "So A-ranked would be the hardest?"

"That's right! They're reserved for the Hokage and a few other ninja!"

"_Hokage_? Come to think of it, you mentioned 'Hokage' earlier."

He grinned even wider. "The Hokageis the best in Konohagakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is respected, and _I_," He puffed up proudly. "am going to be the next Hokage!"

She smiled. "Wow! You sure have a big dream! I think I understand now." she said. "What are the rankings for ninja?" She was curious of his current status.

"Well, I'm a Genin now." He frowned. "You could say that's almost the lowest."

Airi was a bit disappointed, but she let him continue.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and I had just graduated some time ago. Now, we're training under Master Kakashi." Then he smiled again. "Then there's the Chunin! They-"

He was cut off by the kind waitress from earlier. "Here's your meal!" She set down two huge bowls of delicious ramen in front of the pair. "Eat up!" Then she bent down and whispered to them. "It's on the house." She winked and strolled away.

"Alright!" Naruto shot up his fist into the air.

Sharing his enthusiasm, she joined his as he clasped his hands together and gave a quick bow. "ITADAKIMASU!" they yelled. "Thank you for the food!"

They ate their meal and continued their conversation. Airi learned all she needed to know about Konoha and its ninjas. It was also decided that she would join his team tomorrow as they worked. They chattered away and couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would have in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. This is a fanfic, so of course I don't.

**Note**: I have a quick 5 min sketch of Airi. Check profile for link.

* * *

Airi and Naruto left early the next morning. Since Airi would not be able to catch up to him, they needed more time for traveling. They jogged through the streets as they headed towards the meeting place where they, along with Sasuke and Sakura, would meet with Master Kakashi.

"I sure hope he agrees to this!" Naruto exclaimed. "It really would be more fun if you joined us!"

Airi smiled. "I hope so, too! I'd like to try out one of those missions you guys do."

"Yeah, and if you join us, we'd be done much faster. Then, maybe all of us can do something together." He paused. "Hey! Hey!"

"Huh? What's up, Naruto?" she asked.

He smiled at her mischievously. "Hey, I think Sasuke likes you! Want me to find you guys some alone time?"

The very thought of Sasuke made her blush. "No, don't do that! Sakura likes him!"

"Don't worry about Sakura. She likes him, but he doesn't like her. And besides, with you two paired up, I just might stand a chance with her." he said. "Now, back to you and Sasuke...I think he likes you, and you seem to like him, so what's the problem?"

Airi sighed. _How did I know he was going to bring this up?_

"See? You're taking a long time to answer! Alone time it is then!"

They bickered until they reached their destination. When they arrived, Naruto was surprised to see it deserted. Sakura and Sasuke were usually there before he was. Checking a mini watch Airi possessed, he discovered that it was thirty minutes before the agreed time.

"Huh," He frowned. They had to do _something_ to pass the time.

"Do you have any techniques I could learn while we're waiting?" Airi asked enthusiastically.

After some thought, Naruto smiled. "Would you like to learn how to walk on trees?"

She grinned in delight. "That sounds like fun! Teach away!"

He explained how to focus chakra into the soles of the feet and was amazed by how quickly she caught on. She had already reached halfway of a fifty-foot tree when he decided to get some water. Shortly after he left, she lost her footing and quickly plunged to the ground.

"Aaaahh!" she screamed and closed her eyes as she descended lower.

A pair of strong arms caught her and carried her to a nearby branch. She looked up into the eyes of Sasuke. Realizing he was holding her close to him, She blushed. "S-Sasuke?"

"You'll fall again if you try to pull away." His voice was comforting, and he held her closer.

"Sasuke."

The new voice startled the pair, and Airi nearly lost her balance for a second time.

"Master Kakashi!" The pair exclaimed.

"Hey! Master Kakashi!" a voice cried from below. They looked down to see Naruto. "You're not supposed to disrupt their alone time!"

"_Alone time_?"

Airi's heart sank. It was Sakura. All hope of being friends would be completely demolished if she saw them...

Sakura ran to where Naruto was standing and looked up to where he was shouting. The sight made her freeze. "_Saaaaaasssssuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeee_..." She shook with fury.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

The next few hours were spent weeding some rich, old lady's backyard. True to her word, Airi, along with Naruto, conducted the doppelganger technique, and their work was indeed soon over. 

After they were paid for their hard work, Kakashi offered to treat them for lunch. He had noticed that none of them had spoken a work during their time together and, being the cause of their silence, he wanted to make up for it and perhaps change it.

They entered a restaurant and were quickly ushered to a large table. There, the children just sat there sullen-faced. Soon, they began ordering.

"Airi," Master Kakashi said.

She looked up. "Yes, Master?"

"You said you awakened to find yourself here, right? Do you remember anything else?"

She stayed silent and looked back down.

He continued. "You see, there was a similar case about 6 years ago, in the Land of Waves. I was wondering if the two incidents had any connections or a similar cause."

_Waves_. The word triggered unwanted memories. They flowed through her mind like liquid water. She gasped, and gripped the edges of her chair, shaking ever so slightly.

"Airi!" Naruto cried out. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even hear him call out her name. The events of six years ago came crashing into her mind, each more heartbreaking than the first.

**_I HATE YOU_**...**_hate you_**..._hate you_...

**_NEVER BEEN BORN_**...**_never_**..._never..._

_**I'M LEAVING**_...**_leaving_**..._leaving_...

**_TO THE LAND OF WAVES_**...**_waves_**..._waves_...

She looked up with unseeing eyes. "No..." she whispered. She grabbed her head, and shook more violently.

Kakashi jumped from his chair and rushed to her. "Airi! Airi!" He grabbed her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. What he saw shocked him. _Those eyes...they hold the expression of absolute fear...and pain_...

"No..." She shook her head. "Don't!"

"W-what's wrong?" Sakura asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Sasuke was frozen. He, too, had seen the look in Airi's eyes.

Naruto ran to Airi's side and hugged her, trying desperately to cease her shaking. "It's okay, Airi...it's okay..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: ((writes in huge bold letters)) **THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE CHARACTER, 'AIRI'. PERIOD. THAT'S IT.**

_**AN:** Hey there. I know I haven't updated in long time so today, I'm uploading 2 chapters. that's right. 2 chapters. enjoy._

* * *

Airi blinked. Darkness surrounded her. She sat up and discovered that she was back in Naruto's apartment. _What happened? _she thought. 

Holding her head in her hands, she thought back to the scene at the restaurant.

_WAVES._

Tears filled her eyes. _That's right...Master Kakashi said that there was a similar incident before... _She brought her knees up to her chest and cried freely. _I guess it's true..._

"Are you all right now?"

Airi's head shot up, and she quickly scanned the room using the little moonlight available from the window.

"It's me." A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Sasuke.

She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the tears from her face. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry." He sat on the bed next to her. Sasuke paused, then asked, "What happened?"

Airi looked away, unsure if she was ready to reveal her past. She could already feel new tears threatening to spill.

Sasuke reached out to cup her cheek, and he made her face him. At his gentle action, she released the tears and embraced him. "I-I don't know what to do anymore."

He held her close to him and breathed in her scent. "I'm here for you...Airi..."

There was a cough, and the two jumped. Sitting on the windowsill was the one and only Kakashi.

"I don't mean to disturb you two lovebirds, but..."

The door shot open with a loud _bam_! There stood Naruto, looking incredibly steamed. "Stop doing that!" He pointed at his Master. "You're always, always, _always_ trying to disrupt their alone time!"

Sasuke and Airi were stunned. _How long have the two been spying!_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You know, you idiot, you could have told me you were going to do this. I would have been guarding this room from him. But _noooooo_, you think _not_ telling me and _sneaking_ into my place would do the job. _Nuh-uh! _You should have known, idiot!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, in any case," Master Kakashi began, "I need to talk with Airi. Apparently, she has information concerning that occurrence six years ago."

Airi's heart sand. She knew she would have to face reality sooner or later, but being ready to face it was a different matter altogether.

"Her reaction earlier at the restaurant before she passed out was proof." He continued. "I know she may not want to talk about it..."

The image of her precious fearful self flashed into the minds of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"...but I think it's absolutely necessary to know the reason, if any, for this."

Naruto was lost. "I don't get what you're talking about, but if she doesn't want to go home, why do you _have_ _to_ do this?"

It was awhile before anyone spoke up. "I think I understand." Sasuke whispered. "If she's not from our world, or time, or place, whichever you'd like to call it, it might cause problems for her. For example: Time may flow differently, affecting her age."

"Precisely. Which is why I need to decide if it would be safe for her to stay." He paused. "The girl who had traveled to the Land of the Waves died a horrible death."

Airi caught her breath. "She...did?"

"Yes."

"So...how did she die?" Naruto asked. "You can't just tell half of the story and leave all the details out!"

Airi braced herself for the answer.

"I don't know the details, but apparently, it wasn't...natural."

A chill ran up her spine. "Nee-san..." she whispered.

"'Nee-san?'" Sasuke had heard her.

"What? _Sister_?" Naruto yelled. "No way! She was your sister?"

Kakashi stayed quiet.

"...six years ago...right? In the Land of Waves? It...it had to be her..."

Master Kakashi had a question. "How can you be sure?"

After a few seconds of silence, Airi decided to tell her story. "I first noticed her changing when I was five..."

They listened attentively.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **Me do not own Naruto characters. kapish? yesh, kapish. good._

_**AN**: well, here's the 6th chappy_ xD _all about Airi's past..._

_

* * *

_

_"Nee-san! Nee-san!" Airi ran to her sister. "Please play with me, Hikari-nee-san!"_

_Hikari looked down at her sister's smiling face. "Sorry, not today. I have something important to do." She gave a weak smile and walked away._

Her smile...It was cold... _Airi had her first taste of loneliness._

_Over time, Hikari spent less and less time at home. Their mother was always out partying, and Airi was left alone to take care of herself. She did her best in school, cleaned the house, and eventually learned how to cook. When she needed money to buy necessities, she did small jobs for her neighbors, who paid her large amounts of money and gave her treats in their pity for her._

_When the other kids at school found out about her living condition, they bullied her. She came home everyday with cuts or bruises. When the pain was too much to bear, she cried herself to sleep._

_One day, she came home to an odd sight. Hikari and mother were actually home! She was so happy. Airi was about to call out to them when she realized that they were arguing._

_"_You can't do that_!" Their mother hissed at Hikari. "You're only 14. And who's going to take care of your '_precious, little sister'?"

_Airi couldn't help but notice how she said those last few words with hatred. It hurt; to hear her mother say that broke her heart._

_Hikari wasn't at all affected by mother's words. "_Sister_?" she spat out. "If you hadn't noticed, _mother_, I haven't cared for her these last few months."_

_A sharp pain went through Airi. _Hikari-nee-san...?

_Mother laughed. "Oh, really? So you finally see why I don't like that little brat? Damn clone of your father."_

_Hikari stood her ground. "Regardless of what you say, I _am _leaving the house." With that, she turned away._

_Mother grabbed her arm. "Oh, no you don't! You need to stay here and go to school. You need an education. You need to take care of the house. You need-"_

_"_Don't tell me what I need and don't need!" _Hikari shouted. She broke through mother's grasp. "Airi can do all those things. I want to leave, _so I am leaving_. That is that, it's final."_

_She turned and opened the front door. There stood Airi, who had heard everything that had taken place. Hikari jumped. "You...you heard everything?"_

_She nodded. Tears flowed down her cheeks onto the ground._

_"Well, it's no use trying to hide it." her sister said, with cold, unmoving eyes. "I despise you. I may have loved you before, but now is an entirely different matter. _I hate you. I wish you had never been born._" She turned to her side so that she may address both Airi and mother. "_I'm leaving to the Land of Waves_." With that said, she stormed past Airi and slammed the door._

_Airi was now alone with her mother. She glared at her. For a moment there, Airi thought that she would beat her. Instead, she dug into her bag and handed Airi money, checkbooks, and credit cards. "Do whatever you want. I won't be coming back." She left the house and hopped into a car waiting outside. Airi caught a glimpse of a man driving. Her boyfriend no doubt, or one of her boyfriends in any case._

_She cried all night, replaying the scene in her mind. _It just can't be true!

_Airi awoke next morning, and dismissed the previous day's events as a dream. She stored it into the back of her mind, out of memory, out of sight. That being done, she lived her hard life, still believing that her sister and mother would come back to her...someday..._


End file.
